More Fun Comics Vol 1 62
( ) Antagonists: * Dexter's Brain ** his minions Other Characters: * Nancy Fenton * Professor James Fenton * Chief Locations: * ** , Items: * Ring of Life | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Missing Thoroughbred" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "Treachery at Utangi Gap" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Antagonists: * unnamed boss ** Condon ** Otto Other Characters: * Cecil Vander, steel magnate Locations: * , * Utangi Gap | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "The Island of Kolomu" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "Murder in the Street" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "The Moravian Torpedo" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "Dan's Adventure" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Ambush" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley Supporting Characters: * ** Blackhawk ** Flame, police dog Antagonists: * Red * Blackie Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Menace of the Metal Men" | Synopsis9 = The mad scientist Raymond Rall creates an army of Metal Men in order to attack the most important cities of the United States of America and become the ruler of the entire place. When Inza comes into danger of being killed by the robots, Doctor Fate saves her and finds a way to stop the robots temporarily. Once the vast majority of the robots are disabled, Doctor Fate tracks down Rall to his hideout, where the mad scientist attempts to use his technology against Doctor Fate. However, Fate is unharmed by these attacks and he uses his powers to eliminate Rall, ending his life and his mad plans. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Raymond Rall ** Metal Men Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Dr. Fate's mad scientist body count = 2 * Spectre: The Mad Creation Of Professor Fenton is reprinted in . * "The Menace of the Metal Men" is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "One Way Trip" (text story), by Frederic Wells | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}